Lullaby
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: When Fat Amy is sick, Aubrey and the Bellas come to her rescue. It turns out her condition is not at all what they expected. Especially not Amy. Amy/Bumper with Ambrey thrown in here and there.
1. Am I Blue?

Fat Amy let out a content sigh as Bumper rolled off of her and on to his side of the bed. They started this little charade not long after Hood Night. Bumper worked his way into Fat Amy's bed surprisingly quickly. Fat Amy just wanted to get laid and Bumper was more than willing. They lay in silence for a few moments, catching their breath until Amy finally sat up and started dressing again.

"You could stay..."

Every time they got together like this, Bumper suggested she stay with him and ever time Amy refused. She didn't want a relationship, she wanted a fuck buddy. And if she started staying over, not only would it be way to easy for someone to catch them, but she would also start to develop feelings for him. That definitely was not going to happen.

"I have to be up early for class and I need to shower." She said as she tied her shoes. She righted herself up and pointedly ignored his disappointed face. "Right, well, I'll see you tomorrow, buttmunch." She leaned down to kiss him, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

_Fuck._

* * *

"Now, guys, remember," Aubrey spun around to face her group of girls. "Stay focused and blend. Just because this isn't semi-finals doesn't mean we can't be our best. Plus, we don't want a repeat of what happened on Chloe's birthday last Tuesday."

"You mean when you were a half step too low and then Fat Amy threw up all over Chloe?" Beca questioned with a smirk. The redhead standing beside Beca shuddered at the memory of trying to get puke out of her favorite sneakers on her 21st birthday.

"Yes," Aubrey spat. "Now, let's do this. Amy has been sick with the flu for a few days now. I'm sure this will cheer her up."

The other Bellas nodded while Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe gave her a knowing smile. Aubrey reached up and knocked politely on Amy's door. The Barden Bellas stood back and waited... and waited... and waited.

"Knock again," Cynthia-Rose suggested and Aubrey furrowed her brow, knocking on the door three more times.

Silence.

Aubrey didn't understand. Amy text her last night saying she felt much better and would be ready to start rehearsals again soon. Growing worried, Aubrey opened the surprisingly unlocked door. They all entered the room that looked normal minus the sudden stench of puke.

"Eugh, oh my God," Beca exclaimed, covering her nose and mouth with her hand.

The rest of the Bellas followed Beca, claiming the stench was unbearable, but continued following Aubrey to find their friend. Aubrey had no reaction to the stench; she was used to it. They followed the smell to the bathroom and Aubrey almost slipped on the mess that was just inside the doorway. It looked like it was being cleaned up, but then was abandoned. Amy was sitting on the floor with her back against the bathtub, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting between them.

"Amy?" Aubrey asked quietly and the Aussie raised her head.

All the Bellas couldn't contain their gasp when they got a look at their usually bubbly friend. Her hair was back in a messy ponytail, her eyes were blood shot and red. She still had her pajamas on which were wrinkled and dirty and her face was pale with dark circles surrounding her eyes. She portrayed nothing of the bouncy plump blonde that they met months ago.

"Uhm, guys," Aubrey whispered, turning to face them. "Why don't you go ahead and go home. I'll stay here with Amy and help her get cleaned up."

"You sure?" Chloe asked. "We can stay and help."

"No, I got this. Thanks. I'll text you later." Aubrey responded and all the Bellas left the dorm room. Once they were gone, she stepped over the mess on the floor and sat down next to Amy. She reached over and felt her forehead, but didn't find that she was unnaturally warm. "You don't have a fever which is good, but I'm going to get you some tylenol anyway so-"

"I don't have the flu." Amy mumbled, her voice hoarse.

Aubrey frowned and looked at her friend questioningly. "But you've been sick for like a week, throwing up and-"

"-And that's it. Throwing up," Amy interjected, finding her strength slowly creep back into her body. "And only in the mornings."

There was silence for a moment and, feeling the nausea begin to wear off, Amy began to stand, Aubrey helping her along the way.

"Do you mean..." Aubrey started to say but Amy looked her dead in the eye, cutting her off.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

After Aubrey got Amy in the shower and cleaned up the bathroom, she headed out to a drugstore down the street from campus and picked up three pregnancy tests upon Amy's request. Aubrey was completely shocked to find out Amy was so sure she was pregnant. She didn't even know her Aussie friend had a boyfriend. As open as Amy was about everything else, Aubrey expected at least a mention of the younger woman and a boy. She felt like she was completely left in the dark. But she figured if no one else expressed their concern about her possibility of being pregnant then that meant the relationship was a secret.

Aubrey opened the door and stepped back into the apartment, the plastic bag hanging loosely from her arm. Amy was curled up on the bed, watching West Side Story with sweatpants and a hoodie on, her hair still wet and in a ponytail. Amy pushed herself off the bed and grabbed the bag from her tall friend, mumbling a "thank you" as she closed the now fresh-smelling bathroom door.

About 20 minutes later, she and Aubrey were standing in the bathroom, staring at three positive pregnancy tests.

"Fuck," Amy whispered, feeling tears pool in her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Aubrey bit her lip, not sure how to comfort the young girl. She's seen Amy many a thing, but never upset. Slowly, she placed her hand on Amy's shoulder and squeezed. Within seconds the shorter blonde was clutching at Aubrey, her sobs muffled by Aubrey's collarbone. The older woman wrapped her arms around Amy, alternating between rubbing her back and playing with her hair.

When Amy calmed down, the two went and sat on her bed in contemplative silence. Not positive on how to ask who the baby belonged to, Aubrey just blurted out, "Who's the father?"

Amy winced visibly, expecting this question sooner or later. She looked away for a moment, not wanting to answer, but knew the truth would come out eventually. Just as she opened her mouth to respond her cell phone started ringing. Both girls stared at the phone on the nightstand; Amy's face paled and Aubrey's jaw dropped. The name "Bumper" flashed across the screen.

**End Chapter 1! This was inspired by a comment from pitchslapper. :) Hope you like it!**


	2. I Tell Him Not and He's Gone

The two blondes sat in silence as the phone continued ringing. Fat Amy bit her lip and fidgeted beside Aubrey who's face was that of shock. The phone eventually stopped ringing and Amy stared at Aubrey, waiting for a reaction. When it was obvious she wasn't going to speak, Amy opened her mouth, but Aubrey cut her off.

"You need to tell him."

Amy's eyes bugged out of her head. "W-what?"

Aubrey stood up and began to gather her things. "He's the father and he deserves to know."

Amy got off the bed as well with a frown on her face and her arms crossed. "I think that's for _me_ to decide whether or not he should know."

Aubrey scoffed loudly at her, "You're not going to tell your boyfriend you're having a child?_ His_ child?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Aubrey!" She exclaimed and the tall blonde took a step back, not expecting such an outburst. "We fucked a few times and now I'm paying for it. So just back off!"

The room fell silent as both girls stared at each other, Aubrey biting her lip in thought and Amy glaring daggers at her. Finally, Aubrey sighed and stepped forward, enveloping the younger woman in her arms. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to say that."

Amy exhaled loudly and snuggled into Aubrey's embrace. Aubrey never pegged Amy to be one for cuddling, but then again she also never thought the Aussie would break the Bella oath and sleep with a Trebel. Beca? Yes. Stacie? Most definitely. But certainly not the blonde currently in her arms, clutching hopelessly as her shirt.

"Are you going to kick me out of the Bellas?" Amy mumbled into her neck and Aubrey shivered as her lips brushed her skin.

She sighed again and rubbed Amy's back soothingly. "No, I'm not." Aubrey knew that the girls in their group were Amy's only friends. The Aussie got along with everyone, no doubt, but she only hung out with the Bellas. And if Aubrey kicked her out, she was sure that a few of the girls would leave as well. Well, Beca would. Amy's phone ringing again brought Aubrey out of her thoughts and she removed herself from the hug.

"You won't tell, will you?" Amy asked suddenly. "Swear to me you won't tell, Aubrey." Noticing her harsh tone, she spoke softer. "Please."

Aubrey gave her a reassuring smile. "It doesn't leave this room. I promise."

Amy let out a sound of relief and reached over to grab her still ringing cell phone. She hit 'answer' and mumbled "hey" into the receiver. Aubrey caught Amy's eye and waved her goodbye to which Amy whispered a heartfelt "thank you" in return.

* * *

Two weeks later the girls lost at Semi-Finals and the Bellas went their separate ways. Lily and Stacie hung out together while Jessica, Cynthia-Rose and Denise went home for spring break. Chloe stayed in town, but said she would be unavailable all of spring break so that left Beca, Aubrey, and Fat Amy, all of whom weren't necessarily talking. And Amy still had yet to tell Bumper she was pregnant.

Since most everyone was gone for break (and Aubrey knew Fat Amy's situation), Amy and Bumper were with each other all day, everyday. It seemed Amy finally started giving in to the feelings she knew were developing and Bumper always wanted more than just sex from her. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She was scared he would leave her. Or worse, stick around and want to marry her.

Amy was way too young for marriage; she just turned nineteen in February and didn't even have a job yet. She was not ready to settle down and start a family. She was just thankful she and Stacie decided to rent an apartment next year. But she had not idea how she was going to raise a baby, go to school, and work a part-time job that she didn't even have.

On one hand, if Bumper got a job right after college, he could help support her. And on the other hand... well, she didn't know what else would happen. She knew one thing was for sure; she was not going back to Australia to live with her parents and raise her child. She didn't even know if her family would let her come back. The whole point of going to college in America was get away from her polluted household and start her life fresh.

Amy had seen the doctor a few days after she took the pregnancy tests and he told her that she was about a two months along and that the baby should be due around November. This meant Amy had to take at least one semester off of school.

_Well, fuck._

Her life was just one big pile of shit after another.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Bumper's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at him, giving him her best fake smile. "Yeah, sorry. My head is just in the clouds today."

He nodded, bringing her closer to him and kissed her forehead, his eyes focusing back on the movie they were currently watching.

* * *

"You haven't told him?!" Aubrey exclaimed, smacking her shorter friend on the arm. "It's been like a month and a half! What are you doing?"

"I've been working up to it!" Amy replied, rubbing the now sore spot on her arm. Amy went with Aubrey back to her apartment so she could get cleaned up. Beca was back and they were all to meet at the empty pool where the Riff-Off took place around 8 pm. Aubrey wanted to catch up with Amy since she didn't see her during break. "Besides," she continued, her voice much softer. "I'm scared."

Aubrey turned to face Amy in the middle of changing her shirt, wearing only her bra and her jeans. "Scared? Of what?" Amy coughed and mumbled a response that Aubrey didn't hear. "Don't try to pull a Lily on me," she rolled her eyes. "Why are you scared, Amy?"

"I'm afraid because..." she bit her lip and looked away, "I love him."

Aubrey's face crumbled. There it was again. Amy was completely out of character and it made Aubrey uncomfortable. "Amy," she whispered and stalked up to girl, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. Amy looked up at her with tears in her eyes and Aubrey's chest tightened. "If you love him, you should tell him. I've seen the way he looks at you. He adores you, Amy."

Amy let tears fall from her eyes and quickly hugged Aubrey around the waist, not minding that the woman was only in a bra. Aubrey smiled and hugged her back, even placing a soft kiss on Amy's forehead. "Besides," she said softly. "I surprisingly do not see Bumper as the kind of guy who would leave a girl for having his baby. It doesn't suit him." Amy nodded, her ear pressed against Aubrey's chest, listening to the tall woman's heartbeat. "But you should tell him. Right now."

Amy parted from Aubrey quickly. "What? Now?" She looked all around the room, nervously. "I can't. Besides, he both have finals and-"

"That is the shittiest excuse I've ever heard." Aubrey crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Go tell him, Amy. Better now than later. He's gonna notice the baby bump eventually."

Sighing, Amy agreed. "I'll meet you at the pool?"

Aubrey nodded and gave her a bright smile as she left the apartment.

* * *

"I have something to tell you."

They both spoke at once and small smiles crept onto their faces.

"You go first," Amy suggested.

"Okay," Bumper exhaled loudly and grabbed Amy's hands. She couldn't tell if this was a good or bad sign. "I got a call today from California and guess what!"

Feeling a lump already forming in her throat, Amy swallowed it back, smiling as best as she could, though it looked more like a grimace. "What?"

"John Mayer wants me to sing back up for him on his new CD!" He exclaimed and beamed at her ecstatically. "My plane leaves in few hours."

Breathe, Fat Amy, breathe...

"A few hours?" She asked. "You're going?"

"Well, yeah! It's John Mayer!" He looked at her incredulously. "Why aren't you happy for me? I thought you'd be happy."

The lump in her throat was back and bigger than ever, tears threatening to spill any second. "I-I am happy!" Her voice quivered. "I'm just surprised. What about finals?"

"I've won that shit so many times." He blew it off.

_He blew her off._

"Well, congrats...!" She gave him a hug, trying her best to not hyperventilate.

"Thank you." He replied, parting from the hug. "What did you want to tell me?"

She stared at him. Shit. She couldn't tell him. His career was starting, he had a whole life ahead of him. And if she told him she was pregnant either he would put this hug opportunity on hold and stay with her, or he would flee and never look back. Both situations were breaking Amy's heart just thinking about it.

"I- uh, I just wanted to tell you that the Bellas are back and we're gonna kick the Trebels at the ICCA's." She said it with as much confidence she could muster.

"Oh, well congrats for you, too! I really do hope it goes well. Not gonna lie when I say I still wish my team will win." He smiled coyly at her and Amy's heart throbbed.

"Don't count on it, jackass. We're back and better than ever."

_She hoped._

He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. Amy kissed him back, pouring everything she had into the kiss, her mind screaming at her to tell him she was carrying his child and her heart telling her to let go.

"I'll see you around, sexy," he slapped her ass and kissed her quickly before removing himself from the embrace.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered, her stomach twisting in knots. "See you around."

The door closed behind him and Amy stood staring at it for at least five minutes before she finally crumbled to the floor, sobs wracking her entire body.

**End Chapter 2! Please review, lovelies!**


	3. Thank You For Being A Friend (Lover?)

Aubrey stood in the doorway of her bedroom in the apartment she shared with Chloe and watched as Amy finally slept. She had shown up to the empty pool 15 minutes late and Aubrey automatically knew something was off. Amy was an expert at hiding her feelings, but Aubrey watched her carefully the whole night, noticing that her eyes were dark, hard, and slightly swollen. She convinced the young woman to stay the night with her since her apartment was closer and she knew Chloe would stay with Beca. She tried to get the conversation she had with Bumper out of Amy, but the woman changed the subject swiftly every time.

When they got back to the apartment Amy claimed exhaustion and took Aubrey's offered bed. Not 20 minutes later, after Aubrey had just placed her toothbrush back in its holder, she heard sobs coming from her Australian friend through the wall. She debated whether or not she should walk into the room before ultimately giving up and just bursting in.

She got the story out of Amy when she calmed down for a moment and comforted the woman as best she could until Amy eventually fell asleep. And now Aubrey stood, staring at her friend, not sure if she should go to bed or stay with Amy.

The Aussie stirred and reached out for something that wasn't there on the pillow next to her. Aubrey quickly climbed onto the bed and under the covers, wrapping her arms around Amy. Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw Aubrey staring right at her. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but suddenly Amy's lips were brushing the Bella leader's. Aubrey's eyes fluttered close and she kissed her back, her tongue darting out to taste.

Just as quickly as it started, the kiss ended and both girls stared at each other, their breaths coming faster and their hearts beating wildly.

"Amy," Aubrey whispered, uncertainty in her eyes. "I've never..."

"Me neither."

They stared blankly at each other before their lips crashed together again at the same time. Aubrey rolled over on top of Amy, straddling her thighs to make sure she didn't put any pressure on her slightly swollen stomach. She began tugging at Amy's shirt as their mouths battled, their tongues twisted into one big knot. Amy's hands were in Aubrey's hair, on her neck, back, anywhere she could reach. Breaking the kiss for just a moment, Amy's shirt was thrown to the floor, her bra following suite and Aubrey's hands were cupping her gorgeous breasts.

They continued at this for quite a while until their kisses became slow, their hands resting at hips and in hair, less grabbing, more caressing. Finally, their lips parted with a smack, and Aubrey looked down at her blonde friend who was staring back at her, her lips swollen, her eyes glazed over, and her bare chest heaving up and down. Aubrey didn't look much better; her hair that was put into a ponytail was now down around her shoulders and completely tangled, her tank top was askew, her bra poking out the top, and she had a small bruise forming behind her ear where Amy sucked on her neck.

Aubrey made a move to get off of Amy, but the girl grabbed her wrist.

"Stay," she pleaded and Aubrey peered down at her. "Please."

* * *

Chloe walked into the apartment around 6 am and headed straight for her room, expecting Aubrey to be there, but all she found was an empty bed that looked like it wasn't even slept in. Frowning, Chloe turned and tip-toed to Aubrey's room. She put her hand on the door handle and quietly opened the door, her head peeking in. Her jaw dropped open at the sight she saw and her cheeks grew red in embarrassment.

Amy was curled up next to Aubrey sleeping peacefully and Aubrey was wide awake, stroking Amy's soft blonde hair. Chloe noticed Amy was covered by a blanket, her bare shoulders exposed just a little which made Chloe's eyebrows rise in surprise, but Aubrey fully clothed, lying on top of the covers. She opened the door a little further and caught Aubrey's eye. The blonde girl's eyes flickered back to her bedmate before she began climbing out of the bed and shuffled toward the door. Amy barely even stirred.

The two roommates silently exited the room and Aubrey softly closed the door behind her. They made their way to the kitchen and Aubrey sat down at the table, rubbing her eyes and face in exhaustion as Chloe made coffee. The room was quiet minus the coffee maker and Aubrey and Chloe fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe broke the silence and handed her a mug filled with coffee.

"Aubrey nodded, but sighed, accepting the mug from her ginger friend. "I want to, but it's not my place. It's up to Amy to tell you."

Chloe shook her head in acceptance, her lips pursed. She watched as her blonde friend bit her lip after taking a sip of her coffee and how she kept her eyes downcast. "So," she said, sitting at the table as well. "You at least want to explain what I walked in on this morning?"

Before Aubrey could answer, her bedroom door opened and Amy walked out, dressed in her clothes from the night previous. All three women stared at each other awkwardly._ 'Aca-awkward'_ Aubrey thought and she had to bite back a grin.

"Good morning," Chloe smiled, standing up and going to the counter. "Coffee?"

"I would love-" Amy began, but Aubrey cut her off by clearing her throat. "Right, no, thank you," she corrected herself.

Chloe frowned in curiosity, but didn't say anything. _'When she's ready she'll tell me what is going o-'_

"I'm pregnant."

Chloe was unfortunately drinking her coffee as this was said and she began to choke and sputter the liquid substance out. Aubrey stared at the scene before her, surprise mixed with relief written all over her face. It was hard for her these past months not telling Chloe about Amy's condition.

"I'm sorry," Chloe croaked, wiping her chin and the table in front of her free of the coffee. "What?"

Amy bit her lip and sighed. "I'm pregnant and..." she looked at Aubrey who nodded at her. "Bumper's the father."

"What?!" The redhead shrieked.

"Okay," Aubrey said, standing up and going over to Amy. "Chloe, why don't you get ready for rehearsal? Beca wanted us to meet at 7:00 and it's already 6:30. I'm just going to see Amy out."

With that the two blondes left the kitchen and headed for the front door.

"Are you okay going back by yourself?" Aubrey asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm pregnant and abandoned by my baby-daddy, I'm not incapable of walking." She rolled her eyes and Aubrey raised her eyebrows at her. Looking away, Amy said, "sorry, hormones I suppose."

Aubrey nodded at her and they both stood there a moment.

"Amy-"

"Aubrey-"

They spoke at the same time and Amy had a flashback to the night previous with her conversation with Bumper. Her chest tightened at the thought. For the next few moments the girls looked anywhere but each other until finally catching one another's eye and cracking smiles as they thought of their makeout session only few hours prior.

"Look, I don't know what last night was. I mean, it's not like we had sex so I can't call it a one-night-stand, but we did things and I touched your boobs, a lot, and it was fun, but you and Bumper- and I'm so confused, but I don't want us to be weird, you're like my best friend next to Chloe, and oh my gosh, things happened and were said and I-"

"Aubrey, shut up!" Amy laughed, cutting off the older woman's rambling. "It's not a big deal, okay? It was fun and I needed to get my mind off of Bumper. So calm down."

Aubrey smiled and nodded, reaching out and pulling Amy to her. "I'll see you at rehearsal."

"You bet your white skinny ass."

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOO SORRY it's been a long time since I've updated, but I kinda became obsessed with Elizabeth Taylor and then Stockard Channing and I forgot all about my little stories. Now, do not let this chapter put you off. This story will end with Amy/Bumper, but it's going to be a bumpy ride until we get there. The next chapter will most likely take place months from this one, sometime during the summer. I can't guarantee Bumper will be in the next chapter, but we'll see. Anyway, click that little 'review' button for me and tell me whatcha think!**


	4. Not So Super Fun Night

**A/N: SO SORRY for the delay in updates! I've been super stressed out and busy lately. I work 35 hours a week and I have school on top of that and my brother got ENGAGED so it's been hectic! Here's the next part of this fic for you though! I started it weeks ago and just finished today. Hope ya like it!**

_**-LightLeadingMe**_

Fat Amy loved being pregnant. She could eat all the food she wanted because she finally had a reason and no one could judge her for it. Though, her doctor (and Aubrey) helped her go on a more healthy diet for the baby, she still loved junk food. Which was why she was quickly shoving a twinkie in her mouth before Aubrey came home.

Aubrey had become Amy's guardian angel in some way since Bumper left. She let her move in with her and Chloe after school ended, changing the small office/living room into another bedroom. When Chloe would leave to join the work-world in August then Amy would get her room. Aubrey's job did not require a move like Chloe's, but Amy was almost positive if it did then Aubrey would make her tag along. After their little make-out session, Amy and Aubrey became impossibly comfortable and close. They never really talked about that night, but their relationship became stronger than ever.

Amy heard the front door open and fumbled to throw away the twinkie wrapper before Aubrey walked around the corner.

"Don't think I don't know you're eating twinkies!" Came Aubrey's voice from the entryway. Amy stomped her feet and crossed her arms over her chest much like a 5 year old as Aubrey glided into view with a raised eyebrow and smirk on her lips.

"I hate that you know me so well." Amy pouted and her blonde friend rolled her eyes. She turned to grab a glass of water so she could wash down the twinkie she was now wishing she thought twice about eating when Aubrey suddenly shrieked behind her.

"Amy! Why are you not dressed? I called you two hours ago!" She exclaimed.

"Wha-?" Amy asked after chugging her water.

Aubrey sighed, "I called you two hours ago and told you to get ready for the party tonight!" Now Aubrey was the one stomping.

"I don't wanna goooo..." Amy muttered, scrunching up her nose. "Everyone is going to be drinking and I'm gonna have to watch everyone have fun and _none_ of my clothes fit anymore-"

"You promised Beca." Aubrey interrupted.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"There will be twinkies there."

"I'm over twinkies."

"You ate one two minutes ago!"

"And I'm severely regretting it!"

Both women stared each other down, Aubrey's arms folded across her chest and Amy's hands rubbing her swollen belly.

"You're going."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_!"

"_Yes_!"

"NO!"

"No."

"YES!"

"HA!" Aubrey shouted. "No take-backs!"

"What?" Amy thought about what she just said. "Shit, no fair!"

Aubrey laughed in triumph and stuck her tongue out. "Go get dressed."

Amy growled and stomped off to her room.

* * *

Amy sat in an oversized reclining chair with her shoes kicked off and her feet propped up; a bottle of water was in one hand and a twinkie was in the other. She watched as her drunk friends danced and sang in the Trebelmaker's house, making complete fools of themselves. Since Amy couldn't drink, she figured whipping out her phone and taking pictures of her intoxicated friends doing interesting things they'd never do if they were sober would be her form of entertainment.

Sipping on her water, Amy laughed as Aubrey tried and failed to walk towards her without falling on her face. Eventually she just gave up and crawled towards her pregnant friend.

"You're having funs?" Aubrey slurred as she climbed up the chair and settled herself next to Amy.

"Oh, I'm having a blast." Amy replied sarcastically. "You feeling okay?"

"I feel finnnneee..." she waved a hand at her as if her attempt at walking a straight line and failing was no big deal.

"Sure you are." Amy rolled her eyes and Aubrey hiccuped in response.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Stacie, across the room, shouted as she held up an empty vodka bottle.

"Amy, come on!" Aubrey exclaimed, jumping quite gracefully (for her alcohol intake, that is) out of the chair and began tugging on Amy's arm.

"Aubrey, I don't think-"

"PLEASE?!" Aubrey pleaded, a perfect pout on her lips.

Amy sighed and with Aubrey's help she stood up, joining the circle of friends on the floor. A few stragglers tottered over a few minutes after they were settled and sat between Amy and Aubrey. Just when Amy was about to protest, Stacie interrupted by explaining the rules.

"...and if the bottle lands on you the person who spun _has_ to kiss you. Whether you're a guy or girl." She said and a few people groaned, mainly the boys.

Within a few minutes, Stacie had kissed Jesse (much to Beca's annoyance), Cynthia-Rose had kissed Unicycle, and Chloe had kissed Beca, neither seemingly phased, to which many raised and eyebrow. Finally, it was Aubrey's turn and Amy felt a smile grace her lips. If it landed on certain people, she (and Chloe) knew Aubrey would quit the game, no matter how much alcohol was in her system.

Aubrey spun the bottle and it landed dead center on Amy. Of course.

"She'll never do it!"

"It's the rules!"

"Now_ this_ I gotta see."

Many of her friends kept shouting their doubts, but Aubrey silenced them all by getting on her hands and knees and crawling across the circle toward Amy. When their faces were only about an inch apart, Aubrey winked at Amy and then dove in, capturing her plump lips between her own. Unlike her friends who only gave small pecks on the lips, Aubrey was determined to show them all that she could be dangerous so she deepened the kiss, her tongue darting out for all to see. Amy immediately opened her mouth and their tongues clashed together outside their mouths as cat-calls sounded around them. The boys shifted in their spots, not able to take their eyes off the scene as the girls' jaws dropped in shock; Cynthia-Rose was licking her lips, practically salivating and Stacie kept cheering like she was at a football game. After a few moments, the girls parted and smiled mischievously at each other while others tried to contemplate what just happened.

The game continued on for a while until the group of people grew tired of it and began dancing and drinking again. At around 1 am the front door to the house opened and someone walked in. Amy's back was facing the door as she refilled her cup with Mountain Dew so she didn't see or hear the person entering the party. But then it seemed that all at once the music stopped and the large group of friends grew silent. Curious, Amy turned around and froze.

There, in the doorway of the Trebelmaker house, was Bumper Allen, staring right back at her.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN. haha Okay, review, please. And NO WORRIES, it will seriously have a happy ending. I obviously wouldn't be posting if it didn't. haha **


End file.
